OS n1 Le Nouvel An
by creative-lyrics
Summary: Lucius parti donc vers le hall d'entré, en chemin il croisât Harry, ce dernier lui dit : - M… Mais! Mr. Malfoy… Vous ne portez pas de pantalon? Ce que bien sûr ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas! - Non! C'est plus nature sans!


**¤ pensées de Lucius ¤**

**° pensées de Severus °**

Manoir des Malfoy - Les cachots - 21h30

- Père! _Cria le jeune Malfoy._

_En ce jour de l'an, Draco Malfoy découvrit son père caché dans les cachots à l'abri des regards, prêt à se pendre de désespoir, car en effet, ça n'allait pas fort pour ce cher Lucius. Mais pour comprendre comment un noble de son rang en était arrivé là, il nous faut remonter au petit matin, au petit déjeuner lors du retour de son fils prodige parti en vacances avec des amis pour les fêtes de fin d'années._

Manoir des Malfoy - Salle à manger - 08h00

_Lucius se tenait là, assis sur sa chaise, droit et fier, lisant sa gazette du sorcier et s'empiffrant de croissants, le tout bien sûr, sous le regard effaré de sa tendre épouse Narcissa. Cette attitude était le résultat du stress et oui mes amis, notre Lucius était mort de trouille. Dans moins de quelques minutes, l'apocalypse allait éclater dans sa magnifique demeure. Il avait reçu la veille au soir une lettre de Draco l'informant qu'il revenait au manoir fêter le nouvel an avec son petit ami dont il n'avait pas voulu dire le nom, de peur que cela fasse un peu trop d'un coup et que son père ne fasse une crise cardiaque._

_Cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'il était en couple et il redoutait la réaction de ses parents étant donné qu'ils ignoraient qu'il était gay._

_Crac! Un elfe de maison apparut dans la salle pour prévenir ses maîtres que Draco était de retour et accompagné d'un autre jeune homme._

- Eh bien! Qu'attends-tu? Va les chercher. _Répondit Lucius au bord du malaise._

_L'elfe s'exécuta et revint suivi de Draco. Narcissa le voyant entrer avait couru le serrer dans ses bras tout en hurlant un strident :_

- MON POUSSIN!

_Ils furent interrompus, au grand soulagement du blond, par des toussotements venant de derrière eux. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer leur invité et Narcissa demanda qui était ce jeune homme. Lucius qui bien sûr n'avait pas bougé, se tordait le cou afin de voir ce qui se passait plus loin. Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer en reconnaissant leur invité._

- Mère, _un regard en direction de Lucius_, Père… Voici Harry Potter, mon fiancé.

_Gros silence. Qui malheureusement ou heureusement fut interrompu par le cri hystérique de Narcissa._

- KYYYYA! C'est merveilleux mon poussin! Ce qu'il est chou ce petit, c'est un amour! _S'écria-t-elle en serrant Harry dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, le tout sous l'œil d'un Draco hilare et d'un Lucius atterré._

- N'est-ce pas mon Loucious? _Fit-elle en se retournant vers son mari_. Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

_Lucius bondit de son siège, attrapa Draco par la chemise et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier en lui criant des _:

- Pourquoi, pouurquoiii, POURQUOI?

- Père! Mais père, voyons calmez-vous!

- Que… QUOIII? Que JE me CALME? MAIS JE SUIS CALME PAR SALAZAR! Es-tu fou? Le Lord va te tuer lorsqu'il saura ça, non… IL VA NOUS TUER!Nous dépecer, écarteler, crucifier! ON EST MORT, MORT, MORT! _S'époumonait Lucius_.

_Narcissa, voyant son mari paniquer s'approcha lentement pour lui dire _:

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc? Tu ne le trouve pas charmant ce jeune homme?

_C'en fut trop pour ce pauvre Lucius qui ne put que dignement s'évanouir._

- Bon, ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. _Dit Draco, sous le regard perplexe de son petit ami alors que sa mère inquiète, était penchée sur Lucius._

- Humm… Venez donc prendre le petit déjeuner les enfants, vous devez avoir faim. _Draco suivit sa mère._ Vous aussi Harry, venez.

- Mais, et Lu… votre mari?

- Oh! … Laissez le là. _Fit-elle aussi naturellement que possible_. Il finira bien par se réveiller tout seul.

_Il suivit la blonde jusqu'à la table et s'assit auprès de son amoureux._

_Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de 10h00, Lucius se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de terreur._

- DRACOOOO!

- Tout va bien Mr. Malfoy? _Demanda Harry qui entendant crier était venu voir ce qu'il se passait._

_Lucius lui, regardait Harry, bouche bée, se rendant compte que son cauchemar n'en était pas un. Il faillit tourner de l'œil encore une fois, mais se leva en trombe et courut dans son bureau pour s'enfermer et appeler son fidèle ami Severus en renfort. Ce dernier, une fois au manoir et après avoir écouté Lucius lui raconter ses malheurs, loin de le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve éclata de rire se disant que tout compte fait la vie était bien faite._

_Lucius, vexé d'un tel manque de respect alla rejoindre sa femme, son fils et… son… beau fils afin d'avoir de plus amples explications._

- Cette fois ça suffit! Je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce souk à la fin!

- Oh mon Amour, tu es réveillé? ¤ **Mais, elle est bête ou quoi? Elle croit que je fais quoi! Que je me cure le nez avec les doigts de pieds!** ¤ Oui ma douce, je suis réveillé.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourras faire connaissance avec ton beau fils adoré! Dit-elle toute joyeuse à cette idée. Savais tu, par exemple, que lui et notre fils sont de la même école et de la même année? C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas? Et Draco a fait sa demande à Harry, ahhh l'amour! Dire qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis trois mois, c'est beau! En revanche ce qui l'est moins c'est que ce cher Voldemort veut tuer ce pauvre ange. Fit-elle tristement, en mettant sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Et il est bien sur hors de question qu'il le touche maintenant! C'est compris Lucius? Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce malotru dans notre maison, n'est-ce pas mon Amour que tu le lui diras à Tom?

- Eee… _Fit intelligemment Lucius._ Bien sûr ma Douce. ¤ **Mer…credi! Le Lord va me tuer! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Bon! Ya pas trente six solutions non plus, il ne me reste plus qu'a retourner ma veste, l'autre vieux fou sera bien content d'avoir un allié de plus et moi, ça me sauvera les miches! Du moins espérons le.** ¤ J'y vais de ce pas.

_Lucius retourna à son bureau et retrouva le professeur Snape en train de se rouler par terre, toujours aussi hilare, répétant inlassablement :_

- DRACOOO! Avec POTTER! AHahahaHa! ° **Mon Dieu! Pauvre, pauvre Luciiius! Ahaha!** °

_Lucius referma la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, se disant que ça devait être les nerfs qui lâchent. Il retourna voir sa femme et lui informa que Severus était dans le bureau, qu'il fallait appeler Sainte Mangouste d'urgence et qu'un psychomage ne serait pas de trop._

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau, Snape se calmait de sa crise passagère et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale._

- ° **Je me demande si ce cher Lucius se souvient qu'il a, ce soir, invité tous les mangemorts les plus hauts placés ainsi que le Lord pour fêter le jour de l'an ou s'il a oublié? **° Ah! Aha! AHahahaHa! _Le maître des potions était reparti dans un de ses fous rires et c'est ce moment que choisit Narcissa pour faire son entrée._

- Severus? Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi, te joindras-tu à nous?

- Pourquoi pas! ° **Ca risque d'être comique je le sens **°

_C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à table dans le silence complet, seulement interrompu par les babillages incessants de Narcissa, ponctués par les sursauts de Severus se retenant de rire tant la tête de Lucius fût drôle, il était d'un vert pâle fort peu ragoutant, on aurait dit un cadavre qui aurait un peu trop pris l'air. Malgré cela, l'après-midi se déroula calmement en omettant le fait que Narcissa ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait hâte d'être grand-mère, que ses petits enfants seront de merveilleux petits anges._

- ¤ **Des anges tu parle! Des enfants du Diable ouais! Je vois déjà toute une armée de minis Potter mettre le feu à la maison, saccager le parc, me pourchasser avec des piques et m'attacher à un bûcher!** ¤

_Snape riait sous cape, Draco affichait un sourire de bienheureux typiquement Griffondor ¤ Que Salazar m'en préserve! ¤ et Harry… gesticulait sur sa chaise sous l'œil meurtrier de Lucius. Mais la catastrophe n'arriva qu'au soir, alors qu'ils se préparaient tous pour le dîner. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout le manoir._

_Lucius voyant qu'aucun elfe n'y allait, alla ouvrir alors que Harry qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, observait Severus qui à l'entrée du petit salon, passait de son eternel ton morbide et froid à un ton de ballon de baudruche qui s'apprête à exploser. Ce dernier, se doutant de ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte, était littéralement mort de rire rien qu'à imaginer la tête que ferait le maître de maison. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Derrière cette porte ce trouvait en effet les familles Goyle, Crabe, Parkinson._

_Lucius, pris de cours, resta planté bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés prêt à gober les mouches!_

- DRACO!

- Oui père?

- Regarde donc nous avons des invités, les mangemorts ainsi que le Lord viennent réveillonner avec nous, formidable n'est-il pas? … Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît… vérifier ou se trouve… Le, le… LA CHOUETTE!

- La chouette? Pourquoi donc? Elle doit être dans la volière, ou partie chasser.

- Tssss! Pas cette chouette là! Tu sais, celle que tu NOUS as ramené... CE MATIN, la chouette NOIRE aux yeux VERTS, qui fait plein de bruit et bouffe comme un HIPPOGRIFFE! _Insista-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif du blond._

- Aaaaah, celle là! J'y vais de ce pas! _Fit Draco en partant à le recherche de son fiancé_.

- C'est cela! Moi je conduis nos invités à la BILIOTHEQUE où se trouve une délicieuse bouteille de Brandy que vous allez adorer. _Dit-il en se retournant vers les familles mangemorts._

_Une fois cela fait, Lucius partit en courant vers son bureau pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème, soit, se cacher et attendre que l'ouragan passe. Mais il croisa Narcissa en chemin et cette dernière l'informa qu'Harry et Draco avaient des invités pour le nouvel an. Ce que Lucius put constater par lui-même en entrant dans le salon principal. Il y avait là, la famille Weasley au complet, les Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, McGonagall, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid et Buck ¤ Cette bestiole n'est pas censée être morte? ¤, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Notre hôte, paralysé de peur sur le seuil de la porte poussa un cri des plus… viril dirons-nous, ce qui fit se retourner toute notre troupe de joyeux Gryffondor et Lucius pris de panique referma la porte et la verrouilla, emmenant la clé avec lui._

_DING DONG!_

- Encore cette fichue porte! Et évidement personne ne va l'ouvrir hein? C'est à ce pauvre Lulu de faire tout le boulot dans cette baraque! _Cria-t-il._

_Et encore, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir car se tenait là Albus Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier avait son éternelle lueur amusée dans les yeux et affichait une moue malicieuse tout en détaillant Lucius._

- Bonsoir, Harry vous a-t-il dit qu'il m'avait invité?

- Bien sûr, venez donc, entrez ne restez pas dehors ¤ **Je suis dans la merde!** ¤ Ah! Draco veux-tu emmener Mr Le Directeur dans la salle de jeux s'il te plait?

- Oui père.

- Bien! Et, oh! As-tu retrouvé la CHOUETTE?

- Oui elle prenait sa douche!

- Fort bien! Veuillez m'excusez j'ai deux mots à dire à ma femme. CISSSSSSA!

- Oui Amour?

- Dis-moi, y'a-t-il d'autres personnes mis à part les Gryffondor dans la maison?

- Hum et bien… Les mangemorts Avery et Nott sont dans la Salle de Bal avec Greyback et Maugrey Fol Œil dans la salle à manger.

- ¤ **Par Salazar!** ¤ Très bien, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Nous avons là une troupe de Gryffondor et un hippogriffe enfermés dans le salon, un Dumby dans la salle de jeux, un Loup Garou sanguinaire enfermé avec deux mangemorts dans la salle de bal, trois familles mangemorts dans la biblio, un beau fils qui joue à cache-cache, mon fils qui est Merlin ne sait où, un psychopathe dans la salle à manger et la cerise sur le gâteau un Snape bidonné qui se balade comme si de rien n'était… Je suis conscient que je te demande beaucoup mais veille à ce que nos invités ne manquent de rien, que les mangemorts ne voient pas les Gryffondor et retrouve ton fils et son… fiancé… Oh! Et va chercher Severus aussi.

_Ding Dong!_

- Moi je vais ouvrir, fais donc ce que je t'ai demandé.

_Lucius partit donc vers le hall d'entrée, en chemin il croisa Harry et ce dernier lui dit :_

- M… Mais! Mr. Malfoy… Vous ne portez pas de pantalon?

_Bien sûr ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas!_

- Non! C'est plus naturel sans!

_Une fois devant la porte il regarda de qui il s'agissait._

- ¤ **Par les couilles de Merlin! Voldemort! Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin des haricots!** ¤ _Et il partit en courant, direction les cachots en criant à qui veut bien l'entendre :_

- AYER, J'EN AI RAS LE CUL! DEMERDEZ-VOUS COMME VOUS VOUDREZ, JE M'EN CONTRE TAMPONNE L'ŒIL AVEC UNE PATTE DE MOUCHE! CE N'EST PLUS MA RESPONSABILITE, A VOUS DE VOUS DEMERDER, CE SERA SANS MOI! _Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la première cellule qu'il vit et prit une corde qui trainait par là pour l'attacher aux barreaux, monta sur le lit de fortune de la cellule et se passa la corde autour du cou, prêt à sauter_.

- Père! _Cria le jeune Malfoy._

- Pas maintenant fils! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé? Retourne donc t'accoupler à cette chose que tu appelle ton fiancé!

- Mais! Enfin! Que faites vous, vous êtes fou?

- Ah! haha! C'est cela oui! Je suis fou! Tellement que je vais me pendre! AHahahaHa! Adieu Ô monde cruel! _Fit-il avant de sauter, mais pas assez vite puisque Draco ayant anticipé son geste l'avait rattrapé au vol évitant ainsi le drame._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là tout va bien, tout est sous contrôle, des invités attendent à la porte, allez leur ouvrir, je m'occupe du reste.

_Lucius pas rassuré pour un sou, sachant qui était à la porte, s'y rendit donc la mort dans l'âme, priant qu'on lui pardonne ses pêchés._

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure my Lord, _fit-il accompagné d'une révérence._

- Mon cher Lucius, me feriez-vous l'obligence de mettre un pantalon, recevoir ses invités en boxer est d'un tel manque de classe! _Fit sarcastiquement Voldemort._

- ¤ **UN MALFOY A TOUJOURS LA CLASSE! ESPECE DE FACE DE SERPENT DESECHEE!** ¤ Oui Maître … Oh Severus occupe toi d'Voldy puisque t'es là, autant que tu serves à quelque chose! _Fit-il passant près de Snape qui était dans le hall._

_Lucius courant s'habiller, ne fit pas attention au fait que sa femme passait à côté de lui avec la totalité des mangemorts présents et il fit encore moins attention à ce qu'elle lui dit. Il aurait dû._

- Venez chers invités, allons dans le SALON rejoindre nos autres invités. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. _Dit-elle tout sourire._

_C'est ainsi que Lucius sut que sa fin était proche, arrivant sur le balcon, il trouva l'équipe Gryffondor toutes griffes dehors face à Voldy et son armée de serpents. Avec bien en son centre Draco pris de court par la situation et Narcissa racontant comment son fils adoré avait trouvé l'amour en la personne d'Harry Potter et combien elle avait hâte de voir leur future progéniture, cela va sans dire._

_Lucius s'écroula au sol, gémissant et criant comme un dément, le tout en tournant sur lui-même. Personne ne sembla le remarquer. C'est, bien sûr, le moment que choisit Harry pour apparemment apparaitre des serres où il a fait la connaissance des plantes carnivores. Il avait les cheveux couverts de bave, les lunettes cassées en deux, les vêtements en haillons, recouvert de crasse, un air de paumé planté sur le visage. Le choc fût tel que Voldemort éclata de rire à s'en étouffer, ce qui fût le cas. Harry Potter venait de vaincre Tonton Voldy._

- ET C'EST TOUT? NAN MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE? _Cria Lucius._

_Personne ne lui répondit._

Manoir Malfoy - Le parc - 11 ans plus tard

_Lucius courait à en perdre haleine, il fallait qu'il se cache vite, il en était de sa survie! Là! Derrière ces buissons!_

- ¤ **Héhé! C'est qui le plus fort? C'est Lulu!** ¤

- Il est là! Je l'ai trouvé, je vois ses cheveux qui dépassent!

- KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- PAPI LULU!

- ATTRAPEZ-LE!

_C'est ainsi que ce pauvre Lucius se retrouva traqué comme un animal par ses petits enfants, jouant au cowboy et aux indiens. Ils lui couraient après pour l'attacher au bûcher._

**_Fin._**

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi? Personnellement j'ai bien ris à l'écrire.

Merci à Mlle Z-S pour sa correction d'orthographe.

Reviews please.


End file.
